


come love me again (like a storm in the desert)

by myfatetohell



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Singing, Songfic, ambiguous point of view, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfatetohell/pseuds/myfatetohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>come let me love you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>come love me again</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	come love me again (like a storm in the desert)

your head is in his lap, and fingers gently comb through your hair; the feeling is almost intoxicating and your eyelids drift at half mast.

and he's singing.

his voice is sweet and clear and he sounds like summer and honey and gold. he sings each word softly, like anything much louder would shatter the moment and plunge you back into your own lives, where any affection between you is done for the sake of the stage and you can be nothing more than friends.

_you fill up my senses like a night in the forest_

_like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain_

_like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean_

_you fill up my senses, come fill me again._

 

_come let me love you, let me give my life to you_

_let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms_

_let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you_

_come let me love you_

_come love me again._

**Author's Note:**

> (annie's song by john denver)  
> i'll leave it up to you which one is brendon and which one is ryan cause it can be read as either


End file.
